battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Leafy/Relationships
This page describes the interactions between Leafy and everyone else. Since Leafy has a nice personality from the start, most of the contestants have friendly relationships with her. She is only one that wants to be friends with everyone, even Flower. This went on until the final episode where Firey, the winner of BFDI, betrays her by letting everyone to Dream Island except for her, causing Leafy to lose her temper and buy Dream Island. This ends everyone's friendly relations with her, because she has done something opposite to her usual personality, and they threaten to give her a death penalty from the end of "Return of the Hang Glider" until the beginning of "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know". Note that interactions from long ago may no longer affect these relationships. Announcer In "Sweet Tooth", Leafy tries to dismantle the Announcer with a hammer. In "Rescission", Leafy gets mad when the Announcer says he can count the number of contestants on one hand. In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", Announcer laughs because Woody was drowning inside the basket of bread. Leafy was mad at the Announcer for this. Status: Minor Enemies Blocky In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", both Blocky and Leafy made it to the final few contestants left on the balance beam. Due to Leafy and Pin being close to falling, they ask Blocky for help up. He attempts to pull them up but slips, hanging on by only his feet. When they swing back up onto the beam, Leafy accidentally steps on Blocky and knocks him off. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", Blocky rejoins onto Leafy's team, and he seems happy that he gets to join a new team. In "Crybaby!", Blocky melts Ice Cube with Firey to fill the team's tank with water. Leafy is unhappy about this as she states that it was mean. On the hill, she tells Blocky that she did not approve of what he did to Icy. Leafy later directs Blocky down the ski hill. In "Lofty", Blocky and Leafy win the balloon challenge. In "Bowling, Now with Explosions!", Leafy gets the chance to subtract 90 points from anyone she chooses. She says she wants equality and subtracts 10 points from everyone. Later, Blocky subtracts some of Leafy's points for lowering his. Status: Minor Friends Bubble Leafy and Bubble have an unstable friendship. Leafy initially gives Bubble a pair of springy shoes which cements their friendship, but after Bubble tosses them away in Reveal Novum, it causes Leafy to declare Bubble the "meanest person on Earth." Bubble spends the next few episodes trying to convince Leafy she is nice, to little success. After the events of Hurtful! Leafy ends her friendship with Bubble, only to bring it back in the next episode, causing Bubble to state that the friendship was unstable. When Leafy returned to Goiky from Yoyleland, Bubble was shocked and attempted to freeze Leafy, but was unable to since Leafy was made of metal. Leafy tried to become friends again, but Bubble declined although she gave her an onion to eat. Status: Friends/Enemies Coiny Coiny and Leafy have almost never interacted. But they were on the motor boat together (With Icy) on "Take The Plunge Part 2". In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Leafy was put on to Coiny's team, The Losers!. Coiny welcomes her to the team. Status: Minor Friends David In Gardening Hero, Leafy tells Firey its a relief that David is eliminated, and that he was weird. In Return of the Hang Glider, David votes Leafy to win dream island. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Leafy chooses David to be on her team. Prior to her elimination in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, after falling into the bottom two with him, Leafy states she appreciated every moment. Status: Enemies(BFDI, BFB 3 and 10) / Minor Friends (BFB) Eraser Leafy and Eraser had a minor friendship. The friendship may have ended after Lofty, because Eraser tried to take out Leafy, only to have her pop his balloon. In episode 25, even though Eraser voted for Leafy to win, Eraser helped Pin rip off Leafy's skin. He also activated Flower's Announcer Crusher aimed at Leafy before she could say her last words. Status: Minor Enemies/Neutral ''' Firey In BFDI, Firey and Leafy were good friends. Prior to Gardening Hero the two hardly interacted, however they become friends after Leafy offers to be friends with him, they spend the next episodes together. After Firey wins Dream Island in Return of the Hang Glider he excludes Leafy from entering (even though he let everyone else in, even his archenemy.) In a fit of rage, Leafy purchases Dream Island. After everyone else figures out what she did they try to crush her with Flower's announcer crusher, however Firey saves her, saying "Leafy, I'm sorry for what I did, I realized what I wanted most wasn't dream island, it's your friendship! And I would rather spend my time with you, whether it's on dream island or not" as they fly into the sunset. In BFDIA, Firey has completely forgotten about Leafy, calling her a stranger in Get in the Van. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Firey smiles when Leafy is eliminated, indicating that Firey may have remembered that Leafy stole Dream Island from him. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps". Leafy attempts to talk to Firey, but he ignores her for the rest of the episode. Leafy looks disappointed about this. '''Status: Friends (BFDI) / Enemies (BFDIA), Unknown (BFB) Flower Flower and Leafy have a minor conflict in Take the Plunge: Part 1. The conflict grows stronger when Flower returns. When Flower returns, she single-handedly destroyed Leafy's and Bubble's friendship. Flower destroys the recovery centers and ironically, dies in episode 25. On the other hand, Leafy tried to help Flower at Don't Pierce My Flesh but ended up making it worse. But in Return Of The Hang Glider, she votes for Leafy because she is a plant like Flower. Status: Enemies Fries In Getting Teardrop to Talk, after Fries tells Leafy to be quiet and that she's not helping, Leafy angrily tells him that she doesn't want to be friends. Status: Enemies Golf Ball Golf Ball and Leafy grew a friendship at first. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Golf Ball and Leafy's friendship was put to the test when Leafy stole Dream Island and ended up with them becoming enemies. Status: Friends in BFDI and BFB, Enemies in BFDIA. ''' Ice Cube '''Status: Friends Match Leafy and Match have not interacted very much due to being on separate teams and Match being eliminated 2 episodes after the merge. In Episode 4, Match buys part of Leafy's cake, only to share it with her, Pencil, Bubble, and Woody. Status: Neutral Needle Status: Friends, enemies sometimes Nickel In Getting Teardrop to talk, Leafy invited Nickel to join her team. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Leafy gives Nickel a job, which Nickel didn't like. In Get to the Top in 500 Steps, When He see's Leafy again, he walks away from her. Status: Enemies (On Nickels side) Pen Leafy and Pen had a minor friendship until Vomitaco. The friendship ends when Pen buys part of Leafy's taco so he can have the challenge done for him. When his half of the taco is tested, the other contestants quickly realized that Pen cheated and he falls in the danger zone. Status: Minor Enemies Pencil Leafy and Pencil had a minor conflict during the puppets scene in Bowling, Now with Explosions! Leafy and Pencil have had a conflict in episode 19. Pencil uses the Leafy Detector on her, obviously putting her in pain so the angry mob can catch up to her. In Get Digging, Pencil tells Book, Spongy, Puffball, Ice Cube, Needle and Gelatin to watch out for a wild Leafy. Status: Friends Pin Leafy and Pin were friends until episode 25. The friendship ended when Pin said that Leafy deserves the death penalty for stealing Dream Island. When Leafy attempts to escape from her, Teardrop and others by skidooing into Yoyleland, Pin rips up the map, nearly removing the possibility of return. See Leafy, Pin and Teardrop for more information. In Get in the Van, Pin tries to freeze Leafy along with Bubble. She also threw a knife, attempted to kill Leafy but she missed her and ended up stabbing the Puffball Speaker Box instead. In Get to the Top in 500 Steps, after Leafy rejoined, she joined Pins team. And tried to reminded Pin about there alliance, which Pin replying "uh, yeah?" Status: Friends (BFDI)/ Enemies (BFDIA-IDFB) Roboty In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Leafy picks Roboty on her team, which Roboty tells her not to, but Leafy doesn’t understand. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Leafy and Woody look for Roboty. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, Roboty angrily beeps to Leafy with her apologizing to him. Status: Enemies, Roboty's side Rocky Despite being on the same team and both making it to the final 6, Leafy and Rocky barely interacted. Leafy feels pity for Rocky because when Rocky got eliminated and Firey commented on there being no more vomit, Leafy told him that what he said wasn't very nice. In "Reveal Novum", he voted for her elimination because she has arms. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Leafy chooses Rocky to join her team. Rocky later vomits on Leafy when she is cheering on Cloudy during the contest. Status: Friendly Snowball Leafy and Snowball did not have many interactions, but there are a few things that suggest they could have had a friendship. For example, in "Bridge Crossing", Leafy and Snowball both agree that it was Needle's cake fault that the windstorm started. But in "Return of the Hang Glider", Snowball, along with everyone else, agrees that Leafy should receive the death penalty, due to her stealing of Dream Island. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", Snowball tied Leafy and the other contestants together and pull them forward in the race himself because they were too slow. Status: Bad terms Spongy Spongy and Leafy are friends. In "Half A Loaf Is Better Than None", Leafy asked Spongy if he was glad to be back in the game. In "The Glistening", Leafy used Spongy as a fuel source for the ship and later gave Spongy immunity because she felt bad for burning him. In Return of the Hang Glider, Spongy wanted Leafy to win. However, Spongy angrily votes for Leafy in Reveal Novum because she has arms. Status: Friendly, Enemies (BFDI 18) Teardrop Despite how Teardrop rarely speaks, it is shown throughout the series that the two have had a previous friendship that started before the series. In Return of the Hang Glider, Teardrop smiled when Pin said Leafy deserved the death penalty, meaning that their friendship was over. In season 2 Leafy and Teardrop became enemies. Status: Friends (BFDI and BFB), Enemies (BFDIA) Tennis Ball Tennis Ball is mad at Leafy for 'bribing' Bubble to vote for him in Reveal Novum. However, he is one of the very few who is not shown to be mad directly at Leafy for stealing Dream Island. He even defends Leafy in a way by saying that it shouldn't be necessary to capture Leafy to regain Dream Island in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know. Status: Good Friends Woody They started off as close friends, ever since BFDI, but aren't at the best of terms at the moment. Status: One sided Enemies (Woody's side) (BFB 2 and 10) Gelatin Despite not being in Season 1 with Leafy, Gelatin told Needle to blow acid spitballs at Leafy in Get Digging. She also was smashed by Gelatin with a giant hammer in front of Firey in Get in the Van. Status: Enemies Cheese Orb When Cheese Orb died in episode 23, Leafy was shocked and said Announcer just killed the Cheese Orb. Status: Friends Gaty In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Leafy asked if she was her friend, Gaty said she was neutral as she needs to know her more, much in Leafy's disappointment. Status: Neutral Gallery Leafy's Back.png Firey saves Leafy using Snowballs Handglider .jpg|Firey saves Leafy from execution icy,leafy and needle.PNG Rocky4leafy.png|Rocky voted her off. Needy slap Leafy.PNG|Needle slaping leafy bbb.png|Objects chasing leafy. Run.PNG|Everyone chasing Leafy at the start of Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know Laf.png PinSavingLeafy.png|Pin saving Leafy from falling Friendsthennot.gif Bubble accepting a gift from Leafy.png Firey and Leafy Falling.jpg Leafy and Bubble Scream.jpg Ice cube talking with leafy.png Leafy Detector AD.png Metalleafyagain.png Leafy and TD ml.png Spongy Votes for Leafy.jpg|Spongy votes for Leafy. LeafyLovesIcyFriesBraceletyFanny.png LeafyAssistsPeople.png LeafyHugsRoboty.png LeafyWereAllCool.png Leafy in Bottom 2 with David.jpg Category:Relationships